Höhepunkt
by snakepit
Summary: Eren had never seen Levi so helpless and needy. His eyes would be begging for more - if they weren't rolled back. [Oneshot. Yaoi. Lemons. ErenLevi/LeviEren.]


Pairing; Eren x Levi  
Anime; Attack on Titan  
Summary; Eren had never seen Levi so helpless and needy. His eyes would be begging for more - if they weren't rolled back.  
Disclaimer; Yaoi and language. I don't claim to own anything; the anime and characters belong to Hajime Isayama.  
***Upcoming sequel. **

.*+*+*.

Höhepunkt

/ / /

Eren sighed and rested his head against the counter above him as he held his unoccupied hands over the heated oven. If there was anything he hated in the world, it was cooking. If there was another thing he hated, it was taking care of his Corporal on his day off.

He prodded the bubbling tomato soup with a rather large wooden spoon before twisting his face. If there was anything else he hated, it was tomato soup; and the smell. The red goo bubbling like Titan's blood. He grimaced to himself, bringing a hand to his lips to hold down his gag.

"Don't make a mess."

Eren jumped and spun on his heels to face the usual bored expression of his patient.

Levi clenched his injured side through his sweater and bandages and despite the steady gaze they held, there was an obvious tic in his jaw that meant he was in pain.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Eren quickly lifted his Levi's unoccupied arm and forced him to use him as a crutch as he led him back towards the bedroom. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm fine, I –" he winced, inhaling sharply and tightening his fingers around his wound.

"I don't think so," he murmured as he gently assisted the shorter man into the pile of snowy blankets nested on the large bed.

Everything in Levi's house was white; it had to be. Even most of his casual clothing was white. Everything had to be spotless, and while Eren would have loved to tease and mock his higher rank, he decided it might not be best. Despite the large wound cut into Levi's underarm, he had still shown that he can put up a fight.

"I said I'm _fine_." Levi attempted in pulling away but Eren only tugged him closer.

He figured the sedatives were still in his friend's system from the frequent mood swings he had been having. Not that he minded throwing Levi around – but he kept persisting on trying to pick himself back up from the bed and Eren had to frequently hold him down; and it was getting tiring.

This was his third day assisting Levi. He hated to admit that his poor friend was actually getting on his nerves, but that wouldn't run him off – he owed him his life, after all. After the encounter with a titan who had broken through wall Rose, Mikasa's gear had broken and Levi had saved her with the cost of his own health. Luckily it was just a slip of his blade and not an actual wound from a titan. It was still just as serious though, and it ripped skin from under his arm to his hip bone. It was obvious he was in a lot of pain.

Eren only stayed to make sure he took his medicine and dressed his wounds properly. Under these conditions, Eren didn't mind cooking and cleaning for him.

"There."

Eren, finally situated Levi's pillows how he had liked and tucked the blankets around his frail body, put his hands to his hips and nodded. "Now is there anything else you need – other than your soup, which I need to get back to."

Levi's eyes fluttered and scanned the room until he locked a soft gaze with Eren. "Kiss me." He closed his eyes and acted as if he really awaited a kiss. Eren only rolled his eyes and shook the flush on his face away.

"You're really out of it." He placed a gentle hand over Levi's heated forehead and sighed through his nose. "I think you need some more medicine. Stay here. Don't move again." He waved a lecturing finger before he rose to rummage through a nearby cabinet filled with bottles.

"Since you're already heavily medicated," he gently slid a hand behind Levi's head to lift it, "here's some cough syrup. It should reduce your fever." He placed the small cup against Levi's bottom lip and tilted it slowly, awaiting him to swallow. Once he had taken every last drop from the small cup he lowered his head back to his pillow and Eren gently removed his hand.

A smile tugged at his lips to see the distorted reaction Levi had with the foul taste.

"It's okay, it's over." He placed the cup on a nightstand and turned back to Levi, now sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Now _you're_ making a mess," Eren smiled again as he noticed a small bullet of syrup dripping down the corner of Levi's lips. He lifted a hand and began to wipe it away with his sleeve but caught himself. With a sudden hitch of his breath and a thousand thoughts run through his mind in a matter of seconds, he was unable to control himself as he sank his face closer to Levi's.

Levi blinked lazily, trying to comprehend what was brewing behind those darkened emeralds. A warmness tingled the corner of his mouth.

Eren let his eyes lull, playing his tongue against the corner of Levi's mouth. The medicine itself disgusted him, but their warm breaths were ghosting against each other's lips.

_What am I doing, __Eren asked himself mentally, but on the outside he whimpered at Levi's tongue meeting his. The tips of their tongues danced softly against one another; both half-lidded._His common sense was pushed back and chills shot through him as he heard Levi's voice ringing in his head.

_Kiss me._

And the look on Levi's face.

_Fuck._

Eren felt the heat growing on his stomach, bubbling and sizzling in his abdomen. His pants tightened; his shaft rubbing uncomfortably against his zipper. Only when it got caught did he realize what he was doing. With a hiss he shot out of the mattress.

"I'm sorry. I-I…"

Levi was still tucked in; his entire body was immobile besides his head which was facing Eren with inviting eyes. With an internal groan and more stuttered apologies he slipped out of the room and brought his attention back to the soup that was now overflowing its pot.

He quickly lowered all the dials and grabbed the pot with raw hands. With a single curse he slammed the pot onto the counter and ran his burns under some cold water.

"You're hurt."

This time he only turned around with an annoyed expression, keeping his hand under the relieving essence. "God _damn it_, Levi why can't you listen for once?" He slightly raised his voice and angrily twisted the faucet nobs until the water stopped. He sighed with relief when his skin began healing over but his heart still stung with anger.

"Because I give the orders." He shuddered at the voice that was suddenly in his ear and hot breath against his lobe. His knees went weak as he remembered Levi's voice again, requesting a kiss. The way his lips were parted, his eyes falling shut. It was absolutely breath taking.

Eren hadn't noticed his now hardened shaft until it was digging into the counter he leaned against. He white knuckled the edge of the sink, pressing himself tightly against the stone until he could hear Levi's feet drag at least a foot away from him.

With Levi behind him and his erection in front this was going to be difficult. He needed to get Levi back into bed before he hurt himself but he didn't have any opportunity to tuck it away, unless he wanted to risk getting charged with sexual harassment; not that he didn't already do enough to earn that title.

"You need to lie down." He attempted to shoo Levi away.

The moment Levi turned he shot his hand into his pants and adjusted his erection against the hem of his sleeping pants. With another sigh a relief he turned to face Levi only to receive a bulleted fist into his gut.

"Look at this mess, there's red stains all over my counters now – and how did you even manage to get it into the carpet?"

Eren looked past his eyelashes and held his stomach tightly as he knelt to the ground, drool dribbled down his lip as he struggled for air.

"I guess you're feeling better." He managed to strain out a few words in between coughs and gasps. Levi was observing his entire home for another mess but focused his attention on the kitchen mostly. He returned from his search with a small mask and gloves, sponge in hand.

Eren quickly shot up and held his wrists. "No, no, no! Are you stupid? Get back to bed, I'll clean this up!"

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that." Levi jerked his hands away and shamefully fell to his knees with his side back in hand.

Eren assumed this meant the fight was over and quickly knelt, sighing before removing the mask that interrupted his steady breathing.

"Stop being such a brat." He hooked Levi's arm around him once again and slowly assisted him to the bedroom without any resistance. He laid him back in bed gently, again and started to tuck him in.

"Don't go again." Levi's breathing was shallow and his eyes glossed with unwept tears; a face that Eren couldn't stay mad at.

He smiled a sad smile, "Let me go get your soup and I'll be right back."

Levi grabbed a tight hold on his wrist before he could go, though. "I said don't go." This time a bit more stern but Eren could still hear the pain in his voice.

He looked back to how pitiful Levi really looked. Cheeks flushed but face paled, his arms trembled and he looked weak as if he hadn't eaten in days. Eren knew first hand that he had eaten more than anyone in these entire walls had, though.

"Okay. I won't go." He reassured him softly before retreating and taking his seat on the edge of the bed.

"I want to tell you something." Levi cleared his eyes of any remaining tears on his sweater sleeves and sniffled.  
Eren smiled at the child-like behavior. "Okay, what is it?"

Levi extended his hand, which Eren absent-mindedly took. The eldest took a moment observing the hand that still showed signs of irritation and finally placed a soft kiss on each fingertip. With every kiss, a bolt of electricity shot through Eren and brunette eyebrows furrowed from the sensation. He didn't miss a moment of it. He watched the thin lips claiming every fingertip and his tongue lightly brushing against the rough pads.

Without even making eye contact; Levi's sympathy soon ended in one forceful tug, ripping Eren to lie on top of him, nose to nose. Eren snapped out of his trance immediately; feeling the heat radiating off of Levi's wound and onto his own torso.

"You're… going to open your wounds! How drugged up are you?! Let me go!"

Levi didn't bat an eyelash as he kept his grip strong, though. Despite all of Eren's struggling he didn't have a chance, even if Levi was injured. Not wanting to hurt him in the process, he sighed and retreated; sinking into the warm chest. "I give up, okay." He shook his wrists gently, "You can let go now."

He raised his head from his chest when he hadn't gotten an acknowledgement. Levi pulled their hands far over their heads now and Eren slid ungracefully closer. Their foreheads pressed uncomfortably tight to one another before Levi balanced the weight out on his lips.

Eren, in shock of the gesture, shot back up using all of his strength without returning a second of the kiss. Now straddling the eldest, Levi leaned up and pressed their lips together again. It lasted for 5 counted seconds until Levi groaned from the pain and fell to his back.

"Stop it!" Eren hissed and pried his wrists free finally. "You're hurting yourself."

"Then you come here." Levi spoke harshly while gulping needed air down.

"W-what?"

"You come down here or I'll meet you half way and hurt myself."

Eren further observed the snake-like eyes. The glossiness from the drugs had faded and replaced with a bloodshot coat; meaning that Levi wasn't sedated any longer.

"Why are you doing this? Kissing me and all."

A small curve formed on Levi's lips as he averted his gaze to face the opposite side of the room.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Unsure of where to place his hands, he flatly pressed them to Levi's chest and looked down on the shorter. "Obviously not." He honestly answered.

"Oh," Levi's gaze met his again as he lifted himself onto his elbows. Eren opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a series of mumbled words. His heart caught in his throat and he cleared it away, leaving behind a twisting knot.

"What… what did you say?"

Levi's icy glare cut into Eren's very sanity, "I said I love you."

"H-how?" Eren's body tensed, unsure if he really wanted to humor this subject.

"I don't risk my life for just anyone." He sighed out before lying onto his back again, his hands rested on Eren's trembling knees. The touch made Eren's knot tighten. "Somewhere along the lines I started to fall for you." His voice sounded unshaken.

"B-but… w-why?"

"I gave you the reason already. Leave if you want, I never asked you to stay."

Eren scoffed and averted his gaze in the same direction of Levi's. It was nerve wracking to look into his eyes as usual, but now – now it was agonizing.

"Unbelievable."

"Believe it." Levi sighed again before facing Eren again. "So what do you make of it?"

Eren didn't hesitate to snap back, "I think you're crazy."

Their gazes were locked again. This time strangely without tension – regardless of the monotone expression Levi held and the angered one Eren held.

Eren grit his teeth. The lack of emotion Levi showed was frustrating and it was even more frustrating to know that Levi was reading him like a book.

Without thinking or hesitation, he kept his hands to Levi's chest while leaning over. Their noses brushed together lightly before Eren's lips rested against Levi's. There was no kiss, just a relaxed awaiting.

"How…" Eren could see Levi's eyes flicker with annoyance for asking the same question over and over again. He had another one in mind, however. "How can I show you…" he gulped, his eyes glued to Levi's small lips. "That I…" he trembled, he had never been so close to someone. Their heat ghosted between their bodies comfortably. "Feel the same?" He finally finished, looking to Levi's eyes for an answer.

Levi only responded in movements, his hands prodded Eren's sweater, running his hands up his ribcage and looping to his back. He accepted the touch, arching inwards to it while Levi played his fingers against his spine.

Still, he said nothing but he licked his lips before meeting Eren's curious gaze.

Keeping him waiting for too long, Eren leaned over, pressing his inexperienced lips against Levi's again. Levi returned the gesture, his lips shaping against their teasingly soft kiss. Feeling risky, Levi dug his stubby nails into Eren's shoulder blades; causing the youngest to cower and press even tighter against the injured chest. Despite the pain, Levi welcomed the heaviness; needing it, he wrapped his legs around Eren's waist before his tongue tickled the brunette's soft lips.

Regardless of his confusion of all this happening so sudden, Eren invited the warm wetness with his own tongue, now using each other's mouths as a ballroom for their heated dance.

Eren fisted the white sweater upwards, careful not to rub the swollen flesh. He pulled away abruptly, still leaving Levi's tongue vulnerable.

"What is it?" Levi's brows furrowed as he retreated his tongue.

"This is…" he looked down at the unusual expression, his erection was only getting painfully harder by the second. Eren attempted searched for the right word but only sighed and lowered his head to return his lips to their rightful owner.

_This is crazy, sudden and so unlike you – you, of all people._

But the growing warmth between his legs weren't letting those thoughts hold him back.

"I…" he groaned between their kisses that only got messier. "- want you, Levi." He croaked out finally, his body giving in and falling completely limp against his newly found lover.

Levi smirked, chuckling through his nose before pressing his fists to Eren's shoulders, forcing him to turn over and onto his back. Confused, Eren began to protest again but silenced when Levi tugged his shirt off over his head. His abdomen flexed as his arms raised and the details and dips of his muscles settled as Levi pressed his hands to Eren's chest now. His bandage was lightly inked with red but nothing too serious – nothing to stop them.

Leaning over Eren now, they shared smaller kisses, teasingly short and dry. With their breathing so shallow there wasn't much hope for a deep kiss right now, though.

Eren explored the creases he observed earlier, trailing his fingertips all over Levi's body and tugging at the last piece of cloth that was blocking his view. Levi acknowledged the gestures and balanced his weight on one knee at a tight while Eren assisted in stripping the loosely fitted pajama pants off.

His face flushed finally with the sudden and blunt view; Levi hadn't been wearing boxers. He groaned into their kiss, unsure of what to do with his hands while Levi's shaft pressed hotly against his still clothed stomach.

"Lift your arms." Levi quickly demanded.

Eren took no time in the request, lifting his arms as his own sweater was peeled off. He was less toned than Levi, but the same indentions still buried into his stomach and chest. Levi returned the favor of exploring every inch of his torso until coming upon Eren's jeans. Knowing every thread of the belt, he quickly had it off in moments along with the pesky cloth.

Now, lying in only his boxers and Levi completely exposed on top of him, he mentally questioned how this was going to work. He had never done anything with anyone before; especially not a man. He wondered who would be top, and bottom – the thought stained his face ruby red.

Finally snapping into the reality of what was happening, he noticed Levi had already slipped his boxers off and not only until he felt his member in Levi's hands did he realize how deep into this they were.

Levi played his tongue in the dip of Eren's collarbones, nipping at the tight flesh and grazing his fingertips lightly over the throbbing vein of Eren's shaft. He earned some ragged exhales and the wetness drooling from Eren.

Unable to ask, Levi made it clear who was going to be top and bottom when finally he pulled a small bottle from between the mattresses. Not wanting to pry, Eren didn't ask why that was kept there or what it's been used for. Instead, he hissed through his grit teeth – feeling the cool icing dripping around his cock.

Levi bent his hand behind him and hovered over Eren now, his back arched. Before Eren had a chance to open his squeezing shut eyes, he was engulfed in a new sensation. Sparks and heat shot through his veins, all coming from the tight heat wrapped around his shaft now.

The two released a throaty groan in unison. Levi lowered himself, applying all his weight to his hips until he had taken Eren to the very hilt. Tears wet the corners of his eyes as he fought past the stinging sensation of being ripped open.

"Sh-shouldn't you have…" Eren dug his nails into the bony hips after Levi rocked himself against the younger. "Lev... Levi…"

Levi remained quiet, his discomforted face softening within moments of resting Eren's throbbing flesh inside him. When the pain ebbed, he lifted himself again only to fall weakly back down; earning an erotic and sudden moan from his sapling. He shuddered at the noises emitting from Eren, encouraging his bobbing hips to speed up. The pain in his side only stung sensationally with every uncoordinated thrust Eren's weak hips met with his.

Eren's hand indecisively traveled from Levi's hips to his neglected cock; finally annoyed, Levi took his own shaft into his own pumping motions. "What a tease." He quietly huffed before leaning over to lock his lips with Eren's again. His hand slid against Eren's stomach, his juices leaking against the defined flesh.

Eren lifted himself with his legs now, supporting his weight so he could better meet Levi's rocking motions. Uncontrollable moans filled the room which drove him only to thrust harder and quicker until he was pounding Levi into helpless moans he never expected to escape from those lips.

Levi stroked himself in time with every thrust, falling victim to Eren's advantages. His eyes were closed tightly and his lips pursed, trying to repress some of those helpless whimpers. Whatever his will was to hush himself died quickly when Eren finally bucked his hips just ever so slightly to the right; earning a hoarse yelp from the eldest.

A weary smirk split the brunettes lips as he memorized and teased that spot, rolling his hips and catching Levi's essence with his thumb, finally taking his member into his own hands. They both stroked now, Levi down and Eren up until Levi's entire cock was being stroked, not a moment or single skin cell went unnoticed.

With a moan captured in his throat, Levi squeaked, his eyes rolling back with the sensation. He leaned back, allowing no separation between the two.

"Eren… I-…"

Eren pumped him quicker, with the same speed as his thrusts until they were completely in rhythm. Now all of Levi's moans were just unexpected squeaking and whimpering, all caught in his throat and dying between his lips as the experience intensified.

He removed one hand from Levi's member to wrap around his forearm, tugging the eldest back down and reclaiming his lips. His other hand stroked him still and he used his legs more than ever to ram into the warmth.

"Levi…" he groaned into their kiss, Levi's tongue hung tiredly from between his lips and Eren made it his job to clean the drool from his lips. Never had he seen Levi so helpless and needy, but the sight and the sounds were driving him crazy; absolutely over the edge.

"I can't –" Levi's face buried in the crook of the brunette's neck as he started a mantra of Eren's name. "I – I can't, handle – I can't – Eren…!"

One final groan from Levi and the heated liquid pouring and spurting against his stomach finalized his own depths. He drove himself deeply into Levi, filling him with his seed until he could feel it dripping and oozing around his shaft.

They didn't say another word, their shallow breathing said everything. Eren released his tight grip from his shaft and hip, wrapping his arms around the tired Levi who only fell limp in his arms.

Unable to even pull out, he closed his eyes, feeling closer to someone than he had ever felt before. He kissed the throbbing temple and wiped some dark strands of stray hair from Levi's forehead before realizing he was fast asleep. He smiled to himself, nuzzling the warm body to himself and carefully pulling the blankets to wrap around them.


End file.
